


Wizard Mag'

by camille_miko



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si les personnages de Harry Potter avait des marques fétiches ? Voilà leur secret ! Hermione Granger prend parti... Seulement, elle ne semble pas désinterressée... DEDICACE A : la pieuvre du désert Chapitre 4 UP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le Shamp'Huile

**_Auteur :_** Camille

 ** _Base :_** Harry Potter

 ** _Titre :_** Le Wizard Mag'

 ** _Chapitre :_** 1/?

 ** _Genre :_** Délire, parodie des magazines feminins…

 ** _Rating :_** Aucun !

 ** _Disclaimer :_** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.… Par contre, l'histoire m'appartient… (donc on peut pas dire que Drago m'appartient un peu comme ça ? Nan ? Dommage…)

 ** _Blabla de l'auteur :_** Délire que j'ai eu y'a pas longtemps dans le bus

 ** _Note (ou équivalence Français/Anglais) :_** Snape = Rogue ;

 ** _Note du petit Larousse illustré 2000 :_** On peut aussi bien écrire shampooing que shampoing…

 **  
_  
Le Wizard Mag'   
_   
**

_Le Shampooing à l'huile_

Aujourd'hui, dans notre rubrique phénomène de mode, nous allons parler du shampooing à l'huile que toutes les stars s'arrachent et dont le célèbre Severus Snape est l'égérie : le shampoing à l'huile !

Ce shampooing miracle fait le bonheur des petits et des grands. Il vous donne des cheveux graisseux à souhait !

Fort simple à utiliser, tous arriveront à un résultat optimal ! Et, pour plus de performance, voici quelques conseils…

Tout d'abord, ayez une bouteille de ce shampoing avec vous… Mettez une bonne rasade dans vos paumes et massez longuement votre cuir chevelu, pour que les agents actifs pénètrent bien… Ensuite, ne vous rincez surtout pas les cheveux ! Tout le bénéfice du shampooing disparaîtrait…

Un dernier secret pour vous, mesdames… L'ingrédient qui rend unique cette préparation est l'huile dont la teneur est de 90 % !

Adopter le Shamp'Huile, c'est adopter la Severus attitude !

Black Lady, directrice mode…


	2. Le Shamp'Huile

**_Auteur :_** Camille

 ** _Fandom :_** : Harry Potter

 ** _Titre :_** Le Wizard Mag'

 ** _Chapitre :_** 2?

 ** _Genre :_** Délire, parodie des magazines feminins…

 ** _Rating :_** Aucun !

 ** _Disclaimer :_** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.… Par contre, l'histoire m'appartient… (donc on peut pas dire que Drago m'appartient un peu comme ça ? Nan ? Dommage…)

 ** _Blabla de l'auteur :_** Qui aime bien, chatie bien… Donc voici les Slytherins ! Merci à Delphine pour son idée !

 ** _Note (ou équivalence Français/Anglais) :_** Slytherin Serpentard ; Death-Eather Mangemort ;

 ** _Note du petit Larousse illustré 2000 :_** On peut aussi bien écrire shampooing que shampoing…

 **  
_  
Le Wizard Mag'   
_   
**

_Le décap'tif !_

Aujourd'hui, nous vous dévoilons un nouveau shampooing ! Après le Shamp'huile, voici le décap'tif ! Et, nous avons un autre Slytherin comme égérie, Lucius Malefoy !

Vous avez toujours rêvé de la blondeur de ces grands aristocrates ? Alors ce shampooing est fait pour vous ! Une fois utilisé, vous ne verrez plus vos cheveux bruns !

Le temps de pose de ce produit miracle ne dépasse pas deux minutes ! Alors tous les pressés vont adorer !

M. Malefoy nous a offert quelques minutes de son temps :

Black Lady : Pourquoi avoir lancé cette marque ?

Lucius Malefoy : Le V's D est l'ouverture de notre monde à nous, Sang Purs, aux autres…

Black Lady : Que se cache-t-il sous ces initiales ?

Lucius Malefoy : Oh… Voldy's Death-Eathers… Qui est aussi le nom de l'association caritative, à laquelle je reverse toutes les recettes…

Black Lady : C'est bien ! Que comptez-vous faire comme autres produits ?

Lucius Malefoy : Un produit révolutionnaire présenté par mon fils, Draco… qui est pour l'instant totalement secret.

Black Lady : Un dernier mot ?

Lucius Malefoy : Notre slogan : "Décap'tif, c'est Sang pour Sang Pur !"

A la prochaine pour une nouvelle news !

Black Lady, expert ès Malefoy


	3. L'horoscope

**_Auteur :_** Camille

 ** _Base :_** Harry Potter

 ** _Titre :_** Le Wizard Mag'

 ** _Chapitre :_** 3 sur ?

 ** _Genre :_** Délire, parodie des magazines feminins…

 ** _Rating :_** Aucun !

 ** _Disclaimer_** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.… Par contre, l'histoire m'appartient… (donc on peut pas dire que Drago m'appartient un peu comme ça ? Nan ? Dommage…)

 ** _Blabla de l'auteur :_** Encore une débilité (faite en 30 minutes cette fois) en cours de Français… Il y a une référence par rapport à chaque signe, l'explication sera entre parenthèses, vu que personne ne les comprend…

 ** _Note (ou équivalence Français/Anglais) :_** Snape Rogue ; Longbottom Londubat ; Gryffindor Griffondor

 **  
_  
Le Wizard' Mag   
_   
**

_L'horoscope…_

Et voici notre nouvelle rubrique : l'horoscope !

La charmante et agréable Mlle Trelawney nous a fait l'honneur de nous le présenter…

Bélier : Attention, à cause de la lune dans la sixième maison de votre signe, vous risquez d'avoir des gros problèmes et de faire perdre des points à votre maison, plus particulièrement si vous avez plus de dix-huit ans… _(Ils ne sont plus à Poudlard après leurs 18 ans, donc bonjour l'ineptie…)_

Taureau : On risque de vous prendre par les cornes, pour le premier et deuxième décan. Troisième décan, attention à ne pas manger votre veau _(Prendre le taureau par les cornes… OK, je vais me cacher…)_

Gémeaux : Si vous êtes roux et jumeau, attention aux grossesses de votre frère, dont vous seriez le père _( Fred_ _/Geroge Powaaaaaaaaaaaaa !)_

Cancer : Malade, comme normal, un barbu risque de tout amplifier _(Remus et Albus…)_

Lion : Rien à signaler d'important. Vous perdrez un œil.

Vierge : Pour les blonds, faites attention à la cinquième marche de la Tour d'Astronomie, sinon le brun ne pourra pas s'occuper de votre cas… _(Draco qui rejoint Harry pour faire l'amour…)_

Balance : Attentions aux Serdaigles… Les petites chinoises doivent cesser de se tourmenter sur lequel des deux vous préfériez, aucun des deux ne s'intéresse à vous et écoutez mon cours maintenant avec votre truc d'amie ! _(Cho Chang qui hésite entre Dray et Harry et qui en parle avec Marietta, la balance…)_

Scorpion : Attention aux guêpes, cet hiver.. .Elles risquent de rester en vie pour vous… _(un scorpion ça pique, une guèpe aussi… Ok, je me cache…)_

Sagittaire : Les satyres sont à vos trousses, gardez vos arrières.

Capricorne : Ce n'est pas votre jour… Un psychopathe risque de vous harceler si vous aimez les rats. _(Sirius et Voldemort…)_

Verseau : Excellente semaine, vous allez pouvoir faire un voyage maritime avec de délicieuses chanteuses _(des sirènes…)_

Poisson : Attention, la pluie risque de vous fatiguer.

Harry Potter : Vous allez mourir, un puit dimensionnel va s'ouvrir sous vous, demain…

Neville Longbottom : Message de Mr. Snape : cessez de lire ce torchon, cinq heures de colle Samedi et cent points en moins à Gryffindor.


	4. Le dentàpin

**_Auteur :_** Camille

 ** _Base :_** Harry Potter

 ** _Titre :_** Le Wizard Mag'

 ** _Chapitre :_** 4 sur ?

 ** _Genre :_** Délire, parodie des magazines feminins…

 ** _Rating :_** Aucun !

 ** _Disclaimer_** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.… Par contre, l'histoire m'appartient… (donc on peut pas dire que Drago m'appartient un peu comme ça ? Nan ? Dommage…)

 ** _Blabla de l'auteur :_** J'ai eu pleeeeeeeeeeeins de reviews entre hier et aujourd'hui… Et manque de pot (enfin façon de parler ) ça m'a motivé pour écrire d'autres fics… Ce qui fait que voici un nouveau Wizard' Mag !

 ** _Dédicace :_** Pour la pieuvre du désert qui était triste de ne pas avoir son signe astrologique dans le dernier chapitre…

 **  
_  
Réponses aux reviews sans ADD :   
_   
**

**Kaena Black :** Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Et voici (pour ton plus grand plaisir, j'espère !) un nouvel article du Wizard'Mag

 **  
_  
Le Wizard' Mag   
_   
**

_Le dentàpin…_

Cette semaine dans la rubrique animaux, nous allons vous parler des lapins et plus précisement d'un produit révolutionnaires pour leurs éviter bien des tracas avec des caries…

Tous les amis de ces charmants herbivores savent combien il est dur pour leurs petits protégés de garder des quenottes belles et saines quand on est un lapin… C'est pourquoi Hermione Granger s'est fait le porte-parole d'un dentifrice renversant, le dentàpin !

 ** _Miss Notlef :_** Hermione pourquoi avoir pris la cause des lapins aussi à cœur ?

 ** _Hermione Granger :_** Voyez-vous il est important d'aider ces pauvres petites bêtes, c'est essentiel de penser à ceux qui ont des dents aussi proéminentes et aussi larges !

 ** _Miss Notlef :_** On dirait que vous parlez en connaissance de cause. Vous seriez vous mise dans la peau d'un lapin ?

 ** _Hermione Granger :_** En fait… Oui, j'avoue… Durant de nombreuses années à Poudlard, j'ai voulu savoir ce que ressentaient les lapins… Et… C'est grâce à cela si aujourd'hui, je peux vous dire que… La différence est palpable, aucun être ne peut comprendre ce que ressent un lapin, s'il n'est pas lui même un lapin… Même mes meilleurs amis ne comprenaient pas pourquoi cela me tenait tellement à cœur durant mes trois premières années…

 ** _Miss Notlef :_** Donc quand on était ensemble au collège, si tu avais des dents de lapin, c'était pour les comprendre ?

 ** _Hermione Granger :_** Voilà encore un grave préjugé ! Personne ne me comprend !

 ** _Miss Notlef :_** Heu… Bon… Et le principe du dentàpin réside sur quoi ?

 ** _Hermione Granger :_** Sur des agents actifs voyons ! De toute manière pour quelque chose fonctionne, il faut que les gens comprennent son but. Et personne ne comprend les lapins. C'est horrible, il existe la négation la plus totale de leurs sentiments de leurs pauvres ressentis, de leurs souffran…

 ** _Miss Notlef :_** Vous avez fait les tests sur des animaux avant de savoir qu'il était au point ?

 ** _Hermione Granger :_** Bien sûr que non, car c'est une autre souffrance énorme pour ses pauvres petits lapins. Vous imaginez sans vergogne que j'aurais pu fait ça, c'est là où est le disfonctionnement de notre société, on ne respecte plus les lapins ! Pourtant, c'est vita…

 ** _Miss Notlef :_** Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions, au revoir !

 ** _Hermione Granger :_** Mais, j'ai encore des choses à dire !

 ** _Miss Notlef :_** Au revoir !

 _Dentàpin, c'est la réussite d'Hermione Lapin !_

Miss Notlef, Amie des bêtes… Mais pas des lapins !

Au programme de la semaine prochaine : Rubeus Hagrid viendra vous parler de l'importance des pieuvres dans la littérature anglophone du IXième siècle…


End file.
